narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahura Mazda
Manifesting their body in a shroud of darkness, the user transforms into a being resembling a Black Knight. Their present clothing is replaced by a suit of armour linked to the technique, their face concealed from view beneath a helmet. Physical capabilities such as strength and agility are greatly enhanced by this transformation), and resistance to chakra-based attacks is improved. The user's voice is also warped throughout the duration of the transformation, and could be considered nothing less than the audible representation of his ire. Angra Mainyu's Version The entire appearance of Angra Mainyu's armour's design is warped to appear somewhat demonic, with cords of an unknown material hanging out from behind his torso's neck, which are capable of binding foes within their reach. When Bane of Light is used in conjunction with this ability (after it has become activated), Angra Mainyu's armor becomes enshrouded by a black fog, of which effectively conceals both his chakra presence and identity. This fog constantly shifts his outline like an off-focus photograph that obscures the discerning features of the armor. The mist-like illusion also causes his image to double or triple randomly, making him appear to be a hallucination, and prevents the use of a dōjutsu's clairvoyance to physically detect and trace his movements. The fog also disfigures the airspace surrounding his being, rendering him immune to abilities relying on the manipulation of sound and one's sense of hearing and perception. Having exchanged both consciousness and sanity for a massive increase in power, Angra Mainyu is only capable of ending the ability when either: he runs out of foes, or he draws out Ea from his pocket dimension. Once Angra Mainyu grabs hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his own weapon." It allows for something as worthless as a piece of scrap iron to be turned into a demonic spear or sword capable of destroying armour and striking legendary weapons. He is able to naturally control any weapon that he wields as if it were a favourite weapon with which he specialized in and polished his skills for many years. He can make use of weaponry regardless of how it was created or its time of origin, allowing him to take control of modern weapons and machinery and greatly strengthen and modify their capabilities. The ability soaks the affected items with Angra Mainyu's chakra, muddled with bloodthirstiness and hatred, that permeates from his hands. They slowly change as they are tainted with his black colour as dark lines invade the item and multiply like the veins on a leaf. The items, covered in a spiderweb pattern of black veins, look alien and repulsive compared to their normal forms. He can give up the weapon at any time, returning it to its natural state, and immediately switch to another without any trouble. The weapons will stay under control for a brief moment after he lets off his grip, allowing them to be used as projectiles. Angra Mainyu is able to freely catch and wield weapons shot at him as if they were extensions of his arms, and use them to deflect volleys of weapons capable of completely destroying the surrounding area. He freely catches swords, halberds, battle axes, and exchanges them for more powerful weapons all while not receiving a single scratch.